1. Field
The following description relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a digital photographing apparatus, an image received through an imaging device (or an image pickup device) is processed by a digital signal processor, and the processed image is compressed to generate an image file. The image file may be stored in a memory.
The digital photographing apparatus may display an image of an image file received through an image pickup device, or an image of an image file stored in a storage medium, on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, when a user captures a desired image, the digital photographing apparatus such as a camera may wobble due to a movement, such as, for example, a movement of a vehicle or a handshake of the user. Such a movement may lead to shaking of an image input through the image pickup device, which results in a defective photograph.
To prevent defective photograph due to a movement, an angular velocity (rotational components of pitch and yaw), or the like, of a camera is detected by a gyro sensor, or the like, installed in a camera. When handshake or other movement occur, a driving distance of a camera lens is calculated on the basis of the detected angular velocity, and the lens is moved by the driving distance through an actuator through optical image stabilization (OIS).